


My Everything

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 02:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12471196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A fluffy bit of nothingness





	My Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC... no copyright infringement intended

I didn’t want to fall in love with you. 

When we first met I didn’t even want to like you. I just wanted to tolerate you enough to get through the case and then move the hell on to whichever SIO they foisted me onto next.

The universe had other plans for both of us.

Tolerating each other turned into liking each other. Liking each other turned into being friends. Being friends with each other turned into being best friends. And then being best friends turned into something else, something that couldn’t be readily defined.

And then I fell in love with you.

As I said, I didn’t want to, but you showed me kindness and understanding, something I had been without for such a very long time. And then I noticed you had a beautiful smile, one that you only ever shared with me.

I was well and truly screwed.

In you I have found the love of my life, my closest and truest friend, my reason to get up in the morning when I don’t think I can.

In you I have found my everything.


End file.
